disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Wrestler
A Majestic masked wrestler whom can subdue his foes by grappling them and pinning them to the ground. Possessing Unrivaled Strength and unparalleled fighting skill, Wrestlers are martial stars in the Netherworld. EVILITY: Pro Tosser When performing the lift and throw combat maneuver, Lifting is now a move action, and throwing is a swift action. In addition you can throw a creature +5 additional feet for every 4 levels you possess, on top of the normal throwing range. Bonus Feat ''' A Wrestler gains the following bonus feats: '''1st level—Improved Grapple, 2nd level—Stunning Pin, 6th level—Greater Grapple, 10th level—Pinning Knockout, 14th level—Chokehold, 18th level—Neckbreaker. These feats replace a monk’s normal bonus feats. Graceful Grappler (Ex) ' A Wrestler uses his monk level in place of his base attack bonus to determine CMB and CMD for grappling. At 4th level, he suffers no penalties on attack rolls, can make attacks of opportunity while grappling, and retains his Dexterity bonus to AC when pinning an opponent or when grappled. At 8th level, a Wrestler gains the grab special attack when using unarmed strikes, and can use this ability against creatures his own size or smaller by spending 1 point from his ki pool, or against larger creatures by spending 2 points from his ki pool. At 15th level, a Wrestler gains the constrict special attack, inflicting his unarmed strike damage on any successful grapple check. This ability replaces flurry of blows. '''Counter-Grapple (Ex) ' At 4th level, a Wrestler may make an attack of opportunity against a creature attempting to grapple him. This ability does not allow the Wrestler to make an attack of opportunity against a creature with the Greater Grapple feat. At 6th level, he may use counter-grapple even if his attacker has concealment or total concealment, at 8th level even if he is flat-footed, and at 10th level even if his attacker has exceptional reach. This ability replaces slow fall. 'Break Free (Ex) ' At 5th level, a Wrestler adds his monk level on combat maneuver or Escape Artist checks made to escape a grapple. If a Wrestler fails a save against an effect that causes him to become entangled, paralyzed, slowed, or staggered, he may spend 1 point from his ki pool as an immediate action to attempt a new save. This ability replaces high jump. 'Inescapable Grasp (Su) ' At 9th level, a Wrestler can spend 1 point from his ki pool to suppress his opponents’ [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/freedom-of-movement freedom of movement] and magical bonuses to Escape Artist or on checks to escape a grapple. At 13th level, this ability also duplicates the effect of [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dimensional-anchor dimensional anchor]. At 17th level, the Wrestler’s unarmed strike gains the [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/magic-weapons#TOC-Ghost-Touch ghost touch] special ability, and an incorporeal creature that he strikes gains the grappled condition (Reflex negates, DC 10 + 1/2 the wrestler’s level + his Wisdom modifier). Inescapable grasp is a swift action and lasts until the beginning of the wrestler’s next turn. This ability replaces abundant step, improved evasion, timeless body, and tongue of the sun and moon. 'Form Lock (Su) ' At 13th level, a Wrestler can negate a polymorph effect by touch with a Wisdom check, adding a bonus equal to his monk level, against a DC of 11 + the caster level of the effect (or HD of the creature, for supernatural polymorph effects). This is a standard action requiring 2 points from the Wrestler’s ki pool, or an immediate action if a creature the Wrestler is grappling attempts to use a polymorph effect. This ability replaces diamond soul. 'Iron Body (Su) ' At 19th level, as a move action, a Wrestler can make his tissues ultra-dense for 1 minute as the [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/iron-body iron body] spell by spending 3 points from his ki pool. This ability replaces empty body. ='''Reincarnation= If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Wrestler Reincarnation